


a little bit is never enough.

by lolitalynne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitalynne/pseuds/lolitalynne
Summary: What would be worse: being caught with his pants down, or having to deal with a painful erection for the rest of the trial?





	a little bit is never enough.

The atmosphere of the basement is stifling; there’s the smell of rotting wood, stale dried blood, and something like despair that lingers on the stagnant air. It’s not the ideal place to be, it never is, and if you find yourself hooked in the basement it’s as good as an unavoidable death sentence. It’s the one place the killers can really call their own, something like a torture chamber, and Dwight has been hooked down here enough times to know it’s not somewhere he wants to be. Even less so, it’s definitely somewhere Dwight doesn’t want to be pinned between a rock (the decrepit slatted wall) and a hard place (Ash, who has his knee shoved between his legs and arms bracketing his shoulders). Ash’s mouth is hot over his as he tilts into Dwight, trying to get the leader to arch his back enough to grind himself down into the other’s leg. Dwight realizes where this is going and his heart is almost beating out of his rib cage; there’s movement upstairs and they both still. Ash pulls back for a moment, his eyes hyper-focused on the creak of the floorboards. It’s gone shortly thereafter and Ash is grinning down at Dwight in that deviously charming way of his that Dwight is so entirely powerless to. Which, in hindsight, is absolutely awful because they’re in the _basement_. There’s a quartet of meat hooks staring them down and Ash is…

"How can you be hard at a time like this?" Dwight hisses under his breath, sharp and agitated.

Ash snickers and shrugs, dropping one hand to fit into the gentle curve of the leader’s spine so he can push Dwight forward. He grinds his thigh up while he pulls the brunette down and towards him and Dwight is ashamed to admit that a breath rushes out of him. It’s absolutely insane to be thinking about getting off at a time like this when there’s a killer upstairs in the cornfield somewhere, they have two other teammates working on generators, and they have no time to be fucking around in the basement. Literally. This is definitely not the time for it but he can’t deny the way his body responds, even while he’s scared, to the heat of Ash’s own, the insistence of his slow rolling movements, to the smell of cheap cologne that lingers on his skin. He’s annoyed with himself when a small sound leaves the back of his throat and he’s slightly moving into the man in front of him. It’s a normal response given that they’ve done this dance a dozen times and Dwight enjoys it but…honestly. _Honestly_.

He knows that Ash wants him to just give in and they can make this quick but in the back of his mind all the can think about is the killer coming down here. He thinks about the fact he can be loud sometimes, that he gets so lost in his pleasure that he forgets where he is and who can hear them. That never bothers Ash, but they’ve always fucked out in the woods somewhere, a mile or two from the campfire. Dwight doesn’t know if his voice carries on the wind or not but no one’s said anything so he ignores the possibility. It’s better for his and Ash’s relationship if they don’t say anything because if they did he might self-destruct. As much as Dwight didn’t care about hiding what he and Ash were doing, he didn’t want to know about anyone else’s sex lives and he _assumed_ the same went for everyone else. Then again, Nea was nosy and Ace had been particularly promiscuous before the fog, so those two would likely want to know all the details. Dwight sincerely hoped, for Ash’s sake, that he hadn’t been telling them anything.

Apparently he’s been lost in his head for too long because Ash rolls hard against him and Dwight makes a clipped noise. It draws a grin from the older man which, in turn, leaves Dwight pouting. After all the times they’d done things like this he still felt a bit embarrassed. Ash was always quick to assure him that he was absolutely perfect; not in those words exactly but he knew that Dwight needed validation, and often. So, when Dwight needed to know that he was appreciated, Ash always delivered in one way or another. That being said, if he started the 'good boy' shit right now Dwight was done for.

Ash lightly taps on his thigh and Dwight looks down before glancing back up, "Open up a little more, I got you."  
  
He knows, for a fact, that Ash does most certainly _not_ have him.

He sends the man a blank stare, eyes narrowed in his annoyance, but all Ash does is cluck his tongue and move back in for another kiss. Despite his nerves, the leader can’t help but kiss back, breathing a moan into Ash’s mouth as the older man takes the hand from his spine and grips his chin instead. The way he tips Dwight’s head back has him sliding down a little, almost losing his footing as he adjusts the angle of his body. Coincidentally, he knows this is just how Ash wanted him in the first place. He’s barely got his feet on the ground, he’s so precariously perched upon Ash’s thigh; the only thing really keeping them steady is the other man’s balance, grounded in the way he presses his knee into the wall and pushes his weight forward. He wouldn’t call Ash clumsy, but there is a lot riding on this right now and he doesn’t know if he trusts the situation.

Ash releases his chin and dips his head so he can attach his mouth to Dwight’s neck instead, quickly working on biting a mark into his sweat-slicked skin. He grabs Dwight’s hips and rocks him forward, simultaneously pushing back in against him. It’s a crude mockery of what they do in the privacy of the woods but it is no less effective. Dwight subtly starts to roll forward when Ash does, chasing the friction of his jeans. Against himself, he's growing hard under the artful push and pull. His brows draw as he closes his eyes and temporarily loses himself to the feeling and that delicious drag of the stretched front of his pants over his cock. He doesn’t know what Ash’s gimmick is this time, what he wants to prove or do, but Dwight has decided they will not be fucking here. He’s not going to be caught with his pants, literally down, by some killer. But God Ash is so _good_ at this.

Lulled into the comfortable monotony of it he barely notices when Ash starts unbuttoning his pants. He only realizes when there’s a hand pulling at the waistband of his shorts and he flicks a heated gaze up to the man’s face. Ash makes an appreciative noise—must be the look in Dwight’s eyes—and maneuvers the leader enough to free his cock. Dwight is flustered by the smirk he gets that shows teeth and he pouts again, put out by the fact he’s actually letting this happen. Ash knows the urgency of the situation so he doesn’t draw this out more than he needs to. He wraps his hand around Dwight’s cock, thumb pressing just under the crown, rubbing in a way that has Dwight’s lips parting in a quiet moan. He cants his hips in a silent request for more and he is rewarded by a few long, slow strokes of Ash’s hand.

He pushes Dwight up against the dingy wall a bit more and releases him momentarily. Dwight is left huffing in that manner of his when things aren’t going his way and it makes Ash chuckle. Undoing his pants, Ash maneuvers them just enough to where he can angle his hips and take both of them in his hand. Dwight chokes on a groan when he does and his body jolts. Ash sends him another grin, smug as ever, and goes back to lightly rolling his hips. The leader bites into his lip, bows his back at the slow, teasing slide; it’s aided only by his own precum but there’s an urgency that didn't afford them the time to do this properly. Dwight is starting to feel anxious as generators pop all around them. The knowledge that they’re down here rutting like teenagers instead of helping is making him feel guilty. Obviously not guilty enough to stop, and besides, he doesn’t think Ash would actually stop anyway.

What would be worse: being caught with his pants down, or having to deal with a painful erection for the rest of the trial? The other two were going to be angry with them but it seemed like they were doing an alright job. Almost all the generators were on now and Dwight is really just powerless to fight this. Ash’s hand is large enough to hold them both comfortably and provide enough pressure that Dwight finds his thighs are starting to shake. There’s a heartbeat pulsing in his ears and he’s not sure if that’s the arousal or if there’s a killer nearby, in the end it hardly seems to matter when Ash groans close to his ear. Dwight shudders all over and finally gives in entirely.

Throwing his arms around the other’s shoulders, he buries his face into worn denim. He’s rocking his hips in time and moaning warm into Ash’s throat. Ash twists his wrist as he jerks them both off, the sound obscene and so _loud_ Dwight thinks it can be heard over the creak of floorboards and clinking metal hooks even though he knows it can’t. His grip tightens on Ash’s shirt, drawing up onto his toes to rock his hips even harder into Ash’s hand. Dwight's orgasm fast approaching and he tries to let Ash know but he can’t form the words. Instead, he’s squirming, hips undulating in a way he hopes Ash will recognize and take note of. The man’s grip is firm and slick, his own moans low and hot against Dwight’s neck. He angles enough to take a kiss from Ash, hips stuttering when suddenly the pace turns fast and desperate.

Dwight closes his mouth tight, covering it with one hand to keep the sounds contained and muffled. His breath punches out of him when Ash mutters something to him that he barely registers, only feels the heat in the words, and he whines a response. Ash chuckles lowly and bites at his neck, a groan torn from his own throat. Dwight needs something to hold onto but he can’t uncover his mouth for fear of the noises he’ll let loose. Ash must know how close he is because he snatches the brunette’s hand from his mouth and replaces it with his own. Ash has expressed before that the inability to feel things properly with his prosthetic is a real shame, typically said while he’s sliding his fingers into Dwight’s mouth, so clearly it doesn’t stop him from doing it, he just likes to complain. With his hand freed it allows Dwight to claw at Ash’s shoulder as he arches and moans uninhibited.  
  
Ash is whispering at him now, just lust-thick words at his throat that Dwight can barely discern; he feels the heat of them and the tone, but the actual words are getting lost as Dwight nears his end. It’s his name muttered, almost burning, into his skin that has Dwight shaking apart at the seams. The sound he makes is euphoric at best with brows drawn and eyes shut as he trembles through his orgasm. Ash continues to stroke them both, even as Dwight writhes from over-stimulation, keening high and pretty. Eventually the sounds he’s making cause Ash to groan and chase his own release, jolting as he adds to the sticky mess already between them. He has enough sense to drop his other hand from Dwight’s mouth to let the kid breathe.

Dwight pants softly as he tries to recover, face feeling hot, and body now feeling like liquid. He thumps his head back against the splintering wood and stares at Ash for a long few seconds, watching the man trying to figure out where to wipe the cum off his hand. Dwight snorts while he takes time to recover despite knowing that they don’t really have any to waste. The final generator roars to life and they can hear the siren of the exit gates blaring. Ash whips his hand to clean it a bit, the rest he wipes off on his bloodstained pants; a real gentleman, indeed. As Ash lowers him and Dwight’s feet touch the ground more fully he wavers, which causes the other man to snicker, even as he slides his other hand behind Dwight's back to steady him. The girls were going to be so angry with them.  
  
They’re both about to speak when a flash lights up the haze around them, at which both men jump, turning their attention towards the source. A gloved hand waves at them, the other holding a digital camera that whirs a bit as the lens adjusts. They hadn’t even known who the killer was and this, well, this would explain why things were mostly very silent. Dwight swallows hard, frozen in place as the killer stares at them from beneath the mask, then drops his masked gaze towards the camera screen. A dark, terribly amused chuckle from Ghost Face pulls him and Ash from their state of shock.

"Oh," is all Ash manages at first, and Dwight wants to smack him as he scrambles to re-affix their clothing and zip up their pants. There’s a growl from The Entity when the gates open, the floor cracking with red hot fractures beneath their feet. Then, of all the things he could have done, Ash points towards the killer and grins; Dwight is mortified the minute the words leave his stupid mouth. "Hey, can I get a copy of that?"  
  
Just this once, Dwight thinks he'll happily accept the sweet release of death.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with more ash/dwight content with titles that don't make sense! as always, feel free to catch me on xbox one (ACTUAL DWIGHT) and also, for a limited time only, on PS4 as well (Antiochs). come play with me. if you want to catch me on tumblr find me under [oh-grabbin-fee](https://oh-grabbin-fee.tumblr.com/).


End file.
